


Imperious

by orphan_account



Series: Desember [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunga mawar merah itu hanya pembukaan, selamat ulang tahun Akashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperious

Pukul lima pagi, tanggal 20 Desember, begitu yang Akashi lihat di jam beker digital milik Midorima. Gorden kamar dia tutup semalam, lampunya pun dia matikan namun, ruangan hanya remang karena lampu di jam beker digital itu tetap menyala, warnanya hijau. Udara sudah mulai mendingin malam kemarin, gerimis hujan masih tertinggal di luar dan terus menguar bau tanah yang basah.

Akashi ingin sekali menutup matanya lagi setidaknya sampai lelah yang dirasakannya benar-benar lenyap atau minimalnya tumpah pada serat-serat bantal yang tengah dipeluknya. Akashi mengangkat selimut lalu memungut pakaian yang tercecer di lantai, entah kepunyaan siapa. Oh, bukan maksudnya dia menaruh banyak pakaian orang lain atau apa tapi dia tengah berada di apartemen orang lain dan di atas ranjang yang juga bukan miliknya.

_Bukan milikku._ Akashi menyelipkan kaus itu di tubuhnya, longgar, super besar. Dia memandangi kain dari kaus itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengedikan bahu dan mengembuskan nafas tak peduli. _Tapi, orang ini milikku._ Di sampingnya, tubuh itu mulai bergerak. Tangan besarnya menyembul keluar dari balik selimut lalu dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam dia meraba-raba nakas. Tangannya menyenggol jam beker, buku agenda hingga akhirnya mendarat di sebuah kotak plastik berwarna putih.

Sebuah kacamata dengan bingkai tak sempurna itu bertengger di sebuah wajah yang begitu familiar dalam mata Akashi. Midorima menguap lalu mengangkat wajahnya sambil menutup mata sejenak, mungkin dia sedang melakukan ritual mengumpulkan nyawa, entahlah. Midorima memutar tubuhnya, Akashi selalu menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya ketika pagi menjelang. Mereka tidak saling bicara selama beberapa detik, hanya saling bersitatap lalu Akashi menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya, _“Bonjour,”_ ujarnya.

_“Bonjour,”_ jawab Midorima. Sedetik kemudian mata zamrud yang dibenteng lensa minus itu melebar. “Bukannya itu kausku?”

“Entahlah, aku hanya pakai yang aku temukan,”

Akashi mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, mata Midorima mengikuti gerak tangannya dengan manik yang membesar. Akashi menggeliat lalu menguap, membuat kaus super kebesaran yang dia pakai ikut terangkat dan tatapan mata Akashi yang sangat tajam itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Midorima menelan ludah, kerongkongannya tiba-tiba saja terasa kering.

Akashi menurunkan lengannya lalu menatap Midorima, di wajahnya terpasang sebuah cengiran lebar.“Kaulihat apa?” tanyanya, menyeringai.

Jika Freud mengatakan bahwa manusia memiliki tiga dasar kepribadian dalam dirinya, maka ego Midorima telah roboh. Pria berambut hijau itu menarik lengan Akashi dengan sekali gerakan lalu menindihnya di tempat tidur, Akashi memutar bola matanya lalu menghela nafas. Kakinya dia tekuk dengan cepat hingga lutut itu beradu dengan perut Midorima.

Akashi dengan santainya melakukan kembali aktifitas peregangan kecil yang tadi terputus karena serangan pagi dari Midorima. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga bunyi _krek_ itu terdengar dan membuat bibirnya tersungging sekali lagi. Dia melirik Midorima sekilas, pria itu masih memegangi perutnya dan meringis.“Aku duluan ya,” Akashi menepuk betis Midorima cukup keras.

“Pakai celanamu, Sei,” ucap Midorima setelah rasa sakit di otot perutnya menghilang.

“Tidak usah, piyama besar sekali, kau bertambah tinggi lagi?” Akashi memegang ujung keliman kaus Midorima yang baru dia sadari adalah sebuah piyama tidur lalu mengerutkan wajah. “Kupotong kakimu jika kau bertambah tinggi lagi,”

“Tumbuh itu wajar, lagipula jika aku pendek kau tidak akan mau denganku,”

Akashi tersenyum menyeringai lalu duduk kembali di tepi ranjang, “Kaupikir aku mau padamu karena penampilan?”

“Memang. Apa lagi?”

“Aku suka matamu,” jawab Akashi.

“Oh.”

“Mata pencaharianmu, maksudku,”

“Astaga … garing sekali,”

“ _You don’t say._ Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kau suka dariku,” Akashi selalu melontarkan kalimat pertanyaan yang tidak dia bubuhi dengan irama tanya. Terkadang, hal itu membuat Midorima ragu untuk menjawab.

“Aku juga tidak tahu pasti,” ucap Midorima.Mendengar jawaban itu Akashi melayangkan sebuah bantal ke wajahnya. “Hei! Berhenti melempar sesuatu ke wajah orang ketika kau kesal,”

Akashi berdiri lantas meninggalkannya menuju dapur. Midorima bisa mendengar senandung-senandung kecil dari mulut kekasihnya, itu melegakan, karena jika dia benar-benar marah maka dunianya hancur. Midorima meraih celana piyamanya—satu-satunya bagian dari baju tidurnya yang ditinggalkan Akashi—lalu mengikuti Akashi ke dapurnya. Midorima berniat melontarkan lelucon garing—mereka tidak bisa melawak, kautahu—namun diurungkannya begitu menyadari Akashi tengah mengoles selai pada roti gandum dengan pisau roti. Perlu diulang sekali lagi, Akashi hobi melempar barang ke wajah orang ketika dia kesal.

“Aku sudah panggangkan dua lembar,” Akashi menunjuk dua lembar roti gosong di piring porselen itu dengan pisaunya.Midorima terdiam lalu menggaruk tengkuknya, “Meskipun bentuknya seperti itu, itu adalah roti. Kau suka roti panggang ‘kan?” seseorang harus mengingatkan Akashi bahwa roti panggang dan roti gosong itu berbeda.

“Aku hanya kaget,” ujar pria yang nampaknya sengaja tidak memakai kacamata di pagi hari itu. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Akashi, lutut mereka beradu ketika dia mulai menarik kursi makan itu mendekati meja. Midorima membolak-balik kedua roti itu, dua sisinya sama-sama berwarna hitam.

“Bersyukurlah, kau orang pertama yang aku buatkan sarapan pagi.”

“Oh ya? Tahun baru nanti kita pergi ke kuil untuk bersyukur,”

Midorima mengambil alih pisau roti di tangan Akashi lalu menyendoki selai kacang di dalam toples untuk dioles di roti hitamnya. Midorima melihat roti Akashi, bukan roti panggang, warnanya normal. Setidaknya dia harus merasa beruntung Akashi tidak membakar dapur lewat panggangan roti dan, ya, Midorima sedikit merasa senang untuk pengakuan Akashi pagi ini tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan mengaku.

Akashi menatap roti di tangan Midorima dan wajah kekasihnya itu bergantian, khawatir jika Midorima enggan memakannya. “Nanti, katakan pada dewa bahwa kau punya pacar yang baik sekali,” kata Akashi sambil mencuil ujung rotinya yang lembek.

“Oke, semoga dewa percaya,”

“Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?”

Midorima sedikit terbatuk di gigitan pertama, Akashi menyodorkan segelas jus lemon.“Uh … enak, hanya saja agak pahit,” Midorima melihat telapak tangannya sejenak lalu kembali pada mata Akashi, “Dan sedikit menempel di tangan,” dia menunjukan telapak tangannya yang berwarna hitam, lalu tertawa kecil. “Tapi, tidak apa, _merci,”_

_“De rien,”_ Akashi membuang wajah ke arah jendela di mana pohon-pohon di tepi jalan sana yang semalam basah mulai membeku, tanpa dia sadari hujan telah bertransformasi menjadi salju dalam sekejap. Hari selalu bersalju di ulang tahunnya, barangkali karena jatuh di bulan Desember.

“Kita berdua tidak bisa memasak ya,” ucap Midorima sambil menggigit rotinya. Akashi mendelik, merasa tersinggung. “Aku tidak sedang menyindir rotimu, tapi, aku juga selalu melakukan kesalahan ketika memasak,”

“Kita ‘kan sama-sama lelaki tentu saja itu adalah hal yang wajar,” Akashi sedikit membubuhkan irama sarkastik pada kalimatnya. “Memangnya apa yang kauharapkan? Seorang gadis yang bisa memasakan apapun untukmu?”

Midorima mematung lalu mengunyah rotinya pelan-pelan, ada rasa pahit bercampur dengan selai kacang di lidahnya, dan jangan lupakan bunyi kering yang muncul dari mulutnya saat dia mengunyah. “Sei, kau hamil?”

“Ha? Oh, yang benar saja Shintarou!” Akashi memukul meja hingga membuat air di dalam gelas itu beriak, “Minggu lalu kau menudingku datang bulan di telepon!” Akashi mengeringkan tenggorokannya dengan jus lemon lalu meraih tangan Midorima pelan-pelan dan mengelapnya dengan serbet makan. Menariknya, mata Midorima semakin melebar karena terkejut lalu pipinya bersemu merah.

“Kau sangat sering menggerutu belakangan ini,” Akashi hanya berdecak, tidak menjawab. Midorima menarik kembali tangannya dari Akashi lalu beranjak untuk mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

Akashi masih duduk di meja makan, memainkan serbet yang kotor. Satu helaan nafas berat meluncur dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan sebuah vas berisikan bunga mawar merah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. Akashi mengangkat wajah, Midorima meletakan vas itu di atas meja, mata mereka beradu dan Midorima menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis yang hanya bisa dilihat dalam jarak sedekat itu. “ _Joyeux anniversarie, ma Cherie.”_

Vas itu sangat besar dan berisikan dua puluh lima tangkai mawar merah yang durinya tidak dicabut. Akashi terkejut namun dia tidak ingin berteriak, hanya mengeluarkan desau nafas lainnya. “ _Merci,_ ” dan Midorima hanya mengecup pelipis kirinya lalu kembali ke wastafel. “Mawarnya berduri,” seru Akashi, matanya masih terpaku pada duri-duri di tangkai mawar itu.

“Tentu saja, aku tidak membelinya dari toko,” sahut Midorima.

“Aku suka ini,”

Midorima memotong mawar itu dari kebun milik keluarga salah satu pasiennya kemarin pagi, sesaat sebelum Akashi datang. Mawar merah memang menggambarkan Akashi, apalagi durinya. Karena Akashi memang indah dan … berbahaya.Midorima mengintip lewat pundaknya, Akashi masih duduk di meja makan dan tengah memegang satu tangkai mawar. Midorima kembali terfokus pada buih di wastafelnya lalu memutar keran untuk menyudahi acara cuci piringnya.

“Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang,” ucap Midorima.

“Oh,” sahut Akashi dia nampaknya tidak terlalu senang. Midorima tahu itu.

“Hanya sampai jam lima,”

“Sekarang juga jam lima,”

“Jam lima sore maksudku,”

“Oke, hanya mau bilang kalau waktuku di Tokyo itu sebentar,”

Midorima menggaruk belakang kepalanya, “Waktumu tiga ratus dua belas jam, dan aku hanya mencurinya sepuluh jam, kau masih punya tiga ratus dua jam,”

“Besok kau akan mencurinya lagi, lusa juga, tiga hari ke depan, dan seterusnya,”

“Yah … ini pekerjaan,”

“Aku tahu, siapa yang bilang itu cucian?”

“Omong-omong soal cucian, kenapa tidak kaulempar kemeja yang ada di bawah kakimu itu ke keranjang cucian?” Midorima menunjuk kemeja kerjanya yang tengah diinjak Akashi dengan tidak sengaja, pada awalnya.

“Oh, ayolah Shintarou jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ini hanya kemeja,”

“Itu hanya kemeja, Sei. Karena itu masukan ke dalam keranjang cucian,”

“Aku tidak suka diperintah,”

“ _Please?”_

Akashi memutar bola matanya lalu berdecak, “Hanya karena kaubilang _please,”_ Akashi memungut kemeja itu di lantai lalu melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang cucian dan masuk dengan tepat. “Kaulihat itu? _Three point,”_ ujar Akashi bangga sembari menunjuk ke arah keranjang cucian yang terletak di sudut dapur.

Midorima hanya mengangguk lalu beringsut ke kamar mandi. Akashi mengambil vas bunga di atas meja lalu membawanya ke ruang baca, dia meletakan mangkuk kaca besar itu di atas meja kopi. Akashi suka Tokyo, sebagaimana dia begitu menikmati kehidupannya di Kyoto. Tapi, hal yang menarik dari Tokyo hanyalah Midorima dan tempat makan Udon di Roppongi yang bersebelahan dengan toko Don Quixote, ah, Akashi hafal betul, karena itu Midorima menjulukinya manusia GPS.

Akashi memandang ujung jemari kakinya yang telanjang, dia baru ingat, dia meninggalkan sandal kamar barunya. Pria yang tengah berulang tahun itu berlari kecil ke dalam kamar Midorima dan menyelipkan sebuah sandal rumah berwarna putih dengan garis merah sebagai pemanis itu di kakinya. Kemarin mereka bertengkar dan Midorima membelikan sandal ini sebagai hadiah perdamaian.

Dikatakan sebagai pertengkaran pun sebenarnya … pertengkaran mereka tidak pernah terlalu serius. Meskipun yah, Akashi kerap menganiaya Midorima karena memang itu sudah adatnya sejak lahir. Mereka memiliki cara sendiri dalam mengkepresikan apa yang dinamakan cinta. Tidak melalui permain sado-masokis juga sih, itu hanya uhm, sampingan.

 Baik Akashi maupun Midorima, mereka tidak pernah menuntut pengakuan dari publik mengenai hubungan mereka, karena itu ketika mereka pergi bersama ke suatu tempat tertentu mereka hanya cukup berjalan bersisian, asalkan pundak mereka saling beradu satu sama lain itu pun sudah cukup.

“Sei, pastikan membawa _powerbank_ jika ingin jalan-jalan,” Midorima keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tertelungkup di atas kepalanya. “Baterai ponselmu habis, GPS tidak bisa kaupakai dan pada akhirnya kau tersesat lagi,”

“Oke,”

“Jangan oke-oke tapi pada akhirnya kau sama sekali tidak membawanya,”

“Kapan aku begitu?”

“Setiap saat kau jalan-jalan di Tokyo, duh.”

“Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa,” Akashi mengibaskan tangannya, Midorima sama sekali tidak terkesan. “Tidak akan ada yang berbuat jahat padaku,”

“Justru itu …”

“Justru apa?”

“Aku khawatir kau berbuat jahat pada orang lain,” dan sandal rumah melayang di kepala Midorima. “Aku bercanda,”

“Garing,”

“Terimakasih,” Midorima mengalungkan dasi hitam polositu di kerah kemejanya dan membuat simpul. “Apa kau tidak akan mandi?” Midorima melirik refleksi Akashi lewat cermin di kamarnya sekilas lalu menyisir rambutnya.

Akashi menarik sandal rumah yang dilemparnya dengan kaki kiri lalu kembali memakainya. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Midorima barusan, Akashi malah berjongkok di dekat ranjang yang ia tiduri semalam. Dia memungut celananya dan merogoh ponsel yang masih berada di sana dari kemarin. _Dia terlihat lucu sekali_ , batin Midorima berbisik.

“Kemarin aku lihat payung yang bagus sekali di La Forette,” ujar Akashi sambil menyalakan ponselnya.

“Lalu?”

“Aku mau beli hari ini,”

“Untuk apa?”

“Ingin saja,”

“Jangan menghamburkan uang untuk barang yang tidak benar-benar kaubutuhkan,”

“Kenapa? Aku punya uang.” Argumen valid yang tidak bisa dibantah.

“Terserahmu sajalah,” Midorima pada akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah. “Kautahu, kekayaan itu tidak pernah abadi, bagaimana jika kau jatuh miskn,”

“Kemungkinan itu terjadi sebenarnya nol persen, kau terlalu banyak menonton drama siang lagipula kau kaya, aku bisa pakai uangmu,”

“Aaaaah….”

“Kau marah yaaa?” Akashi menggodanya.

“Tidak,”

“Ngaku saja, jangan malu-malu,”

Midorima tidak menghiraukan ucapan Akashi lagi, jika dia terus-terusan meladeni ocehan kekasihnya itu maka dia tidak akan pernah beranjak dari tempatnya. Midorima mengambil tas kerjanya dan mulai berjalan keluar. “ _Itterashai, a-na-ta,”_  seru Akashi dan Midorima tersandung di ambang pintu.

 

* * *

 

“Ah.”

“Ah.”

Ini adalah hari buruk bagi Takao Kazunari.

Akashi tengah berjalan di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan dengan wajah yang terheran-heran karena ada sederet barang yang semua harganya hanya 300 yen. Lalu dia berpapasan dengan pria berambut hitam gagak yang tengah mendorong troli belanjaan. Mereka bertemu di bagian peralatan rumah tangga, Akashi tengah memegang sikat toilet.

“Er … Lama tidak jumpa,” ujar Takao setelah sepuluh detik mereka terdiam. _Semoga dia pura-pura tidak mengenalku._

Akashi hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak tersenyum, yah, mana mungkin! Takao ‘kan rival cintanya.Takao berkeringat, dia tidak pernah menganggap Akashi sebagai pertanda baik. Dia terlalu sering terlibat dengan kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan persentase hampir mati sebanyak 80% dan semuanya disebabkan oleh Akashi. Hampir ditikam gunting dahan, tergilas kereta api, ditabrak mobil, masuk ke kandang beruang, kali ini apa? Tersedak sikat toilet? Yang benar saja.

“Katakan … namamu Bakao Kazunari ‘kan?” ujar Akashi sinis.

“Takao! Namaku Takao!”

“Oh, apa bedanya? Haha.”

“Tentu saja itu berbeda, Akashi Seijuurou,”

“Hmph… itu apa?” Akashi menunjuk troli belanjaan Takao dengan sikat toiletnya.

“Ini troli belanjaan,”

“Aku juga tahu, maksudku isinya,”

“Yang mana?” Takao mengangkat satu alisnya, ada banyak barang di dalam troli belanjaannya.

“Yang itu,”

“Yang mana?”

“Yang bungkusnya biru-kuning itu,”

“Ini?” Takao mengangkat sebuah bungkusan.“Gari-gari-kun? Kau tidak tahu?!” Akashi menggeleng. “Astaga … kau raja dari negeri mana sih?”

“Aku tidak pernah makan makanan rakyat jelata,”

Rakyat jelata. Frasa itu terus terngiang di telinga Takao. Dia masih tidak mengerti bagian mana dari pria ini yang membuat Midorima mabuk kepayang.Mabuk kepayang, serius. Takao adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Midorima selama SMA dan dia yang paling sering memerhatikan tindak-tanduk si pencetak poin dari Shuutoku itu. Midorima biasanya akan memesan tiket kereta pada tanggal 18 Desember dan berangkat—sekaligus bolos sekolah—ke Kyoto, hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada kapten tim Rakuzan saat itu.

“Sedang apa kau di Tokyo?” Takao mau tidak mau harus memulai pembicaraan karena Akashi masih terus membuntutinya hingga dia mengantri di meja kasir.

Dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada dan tatapan yang mengintimidasi, dia menjawab, “Jalan-jalan, lalu mengecek keadaan Shintarou karena, kautahu, dia tidak berguna tanpa aku,” astaga sombongnya.

“Oh …” Takao hanya manggut-manggut. Akashi memang luar biasa. Midorima biasanya tidak mau mengalah dengan gampang, susah jujur, jahat, dan sebagainya tapi dia bisa tunduk di bawah kaki si rambut merah ini. “Kalian tidak tinggal bersama?”

“Tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Aku rasa kau tidak punya hak untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu,”

“Hei, hei, aku hanya bertanya.” Takao mendengus, “Kalian kenal sudah sangat lama jadi kupikir, _well_ … aku sendiri tinggal bersama pacarku jadi—“

“Pacar? Kau punya pacar?” Akashi memandangnya seolah tak percaya. “Ada yang mau padamu?” urat marah Takao naik ke permukaan. Itu yang membuatnya heran, dia sendiri mengatakan seperti itu tapi tetap mencurigai Takao sebagai rival cinta dan lain-lain.

 “Ah. Jadi kondom bisa dibeli di supermarket?” tiba-tiba saja Akashi mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran lima kali lima sentimeter berwarna _pink_ di rak kecil dekat meja kasir.

Mata Takao membesar karena pertanyaan Akashi dan beberapa orang langsung memandang mereka dengan wajah yang bermacam-macam.Ada yang matanya membesar seperti Takao, ada gadis SMA yang menahan pekikan kecil, dan para orang tua yang mengelus dada. Baik Akashi dan Midorima, mereka memiliki satu kesamaan yang baru Takao ketahui: tidak tahu malu.

* * *

 

_“T-ta-tadaima_ ,” untuk suatu alasan yang dia sendiri bahkan tidak mau menyebutkan, wajah Midorima memerah. Dia melepaskan sepatunya lalu menyelipkan sandal rumah di kedua kakinya, susah payah dia mengucapkannya pun ternyata tidak ada yang membalas.

Midorima mengesat permukaan lantai dengan langkahnya yang sedikit diseret-seret, barangkali karena lelah atau kesal. Ditengoknya ruang baca, Akashi tidak berada di sana. Ketika Midorima berpikir barangkali Akashi masih jalan-jalan dia mendengar suara televisi di ruang santai menyala.

“Hai,” ucap Akashi saat Midorima membuka pintu ruangan.

Aah, Midorima sedikit kecewa. “Bagaimana jalan-jalanmu hari ini?” dia menyodorkan sebuah kotak bersampul kertas bermotif burberry dengan ornamen pita di atasnya.

“Biasa. Ini apa?” Akashi mengetuk tutup kotak itu dengan jemarinya.

“Dari putri proffesor, tadi dia datang berkunjung,” Midorima melonggarkan dasinya lalu duduk di samping Akashi. “Bukalah, itu _red velvet_ _cake,_ ”

Akashi membukanya dan dia menemukan sehelai kertas yang sepertinya sengaja ditempel di balik tutup kotak kertas tersebut, Midorima mengerutkan dahi—dia tidak tahu jika ada pesan yang terselip di sana—Akashi membaliknya lalu membacanya dengan keras. “Sebenarnya saya malu untuk melakukan hal ini, tapi saya ingin mengenal Midorima- _san_ lebih dekat, tentu saja tanpa campur tangan papa. He he, emotikon titik dua tanda kurung tutup,” Midorima tertegun, Akashi melempar tutup kotak itu ke wajahnya.

“H-hei, aku tidak tahu kalau—“

“Iya tidak apa-apa,” meskipun cukup kesal dengan surat mini yang dia temukan, _red velvet_ itu tetap dia makan. Akashi berpikir itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar, selalu ada yang memujinya tampan sedari SMP. Jika orang dengan kulit terbakar matahari seperti Aomine saja ada yang naksir, kenapa tidak untuk Midorima yang—menurutnya—sempurna dalam setiap hal. _Enak juga_ , batin Akashi.

Di sisi lain, Midorima malah merasa sangat berdosa. “ _Ano ..._ Sei, aku akan bilang pada profesor kalau aku tidak bisa menerima putrinya,”

“Hm?” Akashi menggigit sepotong kue lagi, “Kenapa harus bilang pada profesormu? Bisa-bisa kau dipecat jadi asisten, bilang langsung pada anaknya dong,”

“Ayahnya selalu menjodohkanku dan ... er ...”

“Apa?”

Midorima menarik sebuah nafas panjang sebelum dia mulai membuka mulutnya, “Kautahu bahwa keluarga besarku adalah keluarga dokter ‘kan?” Akashi mengiyakan, “Dan ... yah, keluargaku dan keluarga profesor melakukan semacam ... o-o-o—“

“Omiai?”

“Ya, tapi, aku akan menolaknya lagi aku bersumpah,” ujar Midorima panik.

“Lagi? Jadi, kau menolak berapa omiai?”

“Selama kita berpacaran atau dihitung yang sebelumnya juga?”

Akashi berhenti mengunyah, dia tidak pernah tahu jika Midorima benar-benar seorang menantu idaman. Omiai adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan bagi keluarga yang tidak ingin anaknya jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah. Di keluarga Akashi, omiai tidak begitu dipedulikan kecuali jika sangat terpaksa. Seusai kuliah, rantai yang membelenggu Akashi dilepas ayahnya. Dia bebas melakukan apapun yang dia suka karena dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan segalanya dengan satu catatan: dia harus mau meneruskan bisnis keluarga dan menjadikan permainan _shogi_ sebagai sampingan.

“Sejak kau mencintaiku,”

“Hah?”

“Kautanya omiai yang mana, ya, yang dilakukan sejak ketika kau menyukaiku,”

“I-itu ... itu berarti,” wajah Midorima merah padam. “Aku membocorkan sejak kapan aku mencintaimu begitu?”

“Kenapa? Itu ‘kan pertanyaan standar.”

“Ini bukan omiai sih tapi semacam perjodohan biasa dan aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya,”

“Itu kapan?”

“K-kelas satu SMP ...”

“Kau mencintaiku dari kelas satu? Astaga,” Akashi tertawa senang bukan kepalang.

Midorima beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kembali dengan dua gelas teh dingin di tangannya, dia meminumnya sebentar lalu kembali menyusun kata-kata dalam otaknya. Akashi masih mengunyah potongan kue keempatnya. Dia sepertinya tidak berencana menyisakan sepotong pun untuk Midorima.

“Tapi, anehnya kau malah berkencan dengan gadis _random_ dari kelasmu,” ucap Akashi.

“Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan dia menangis, aku tak tega,”

“Oh kalau dia menangis juga bagaimana?” Akashi menunjuk surat di atas meja. “Lalu ayahnya menangis juga, ibunya, bahkan hewan peliharaannya,”

“Aku akan tetap menolaknya,”

“Kenapa?”

“Jangan buat aku mengatakannya, tolong,”

“Kenapa?”

“Sei—“

“Kenapa?”

Midorima mengubur wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan di atas _kotatsu_ , “Karena aku sudah punya kau, tentu saja,”

Akashi tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Midorima. “Lalu alasan yang akan kaukatakan padanya?”

“Aku sudah punya alasan kok,”

Midorima hendak mengambil sepotong _red velvet_ yang tersisa di dalam kotak kecil itu namun Akashi menepis tangannya dengan keras, “Jika kau makan ini, artinya kau menerima perasaannya,” ujar Akashi lantas mengambil potongan terakhir itu.

Jemari Midorima kemudian berlari ke pundak Akashi lalu ke rambutnya, helai-helai berwarna merah itu terasa begitu lembut dan terlalu sayang untuk dilepas. “Apa ini?” Midorima mendapati kotoran yang menempel di sela rambut Akashi. “Rambutmu jadi kotor,” Midorima sangat menyukai rambut merah Akashi.

Akashi mengambil alih sampah yang berada di tangan Midorima lalu menyingkirkannya begitu saja, “Atsushi,” ucap Akashi.

Alis Midorima mengkerut, “Kau bertemu Murasakibara?”

“Berapapasan. Tadi dia di Toshi Yoroizuka, kebetulan aku sedang beli cemilan,”

“Dan rambutmu?”

“Yah, kautahulah kebiasaannya mengelus-ngelus kepala orang yang lebih pendek darinya,”

“Oh.”

Akashi kemudian menyeret Midorima ke kamar tidur mereka lalu menariknya untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Akashi meraih kerah kemeja Midorima, membuat pria tinggi itu sedikit terperanjat. Akashi dengan cepat melonggarkan dasi yang melingkari kerah dokter itu lalu melepasnya. Midorima tidak mengerti apa yang tengah Akashi lakukan jadi dia hanya bungkam untuk beberapa saat hingga Akashi menarik paksa kedua tangannya dan mengikatnya dengan dasi.

“Oi …” desis Midorima.

“Hukuman,”

“Untuk?”

“Ditaksir seorang gadis,”

“Lah, itu ‘kan haknya,”

“Pasti kau tebar pesona,”

“Kau berlebihan,”

“Ini cukup, Shin,” Akashi mengecup jemari ramping Midorima lalu menjilatnya dan menggigitnya.

“Aw,” Darah segar merembes dari kelingking Midorima, menodai sudut bibir Akashi juga seprai hijau _lime_ miliknya karena darah itu menetes sebanyak dua kali di atas sana. Kadang Midorima ingin sekali menghentikannya namun, dia suka Akashi yang seperti ini.

Midorima menarik tangannya lalu mengangkat wajah Akashi meskipun kedua tangannya terikat. Noda darah itu benar-benar mengotori sudut bibirnya, “Kau cemburu?”

“Aku hanya tidak suka barangku disentuh orang,”

“Rambutmu.” Midorima menatapnya lurus. “Murasakibara menyentuhnya,”

Akashi tertegun lalu kembali menapaki tegel, dia berjalan menuju laci di kamar Midorima dan mengambil sebuah gunting bergagang hitam. Dia duduk di hadapan Midorima kembali, gunting di tangannya. “Aku tahu, rambutku jadi bau Atsushi,” Akashi menjumput poni depannya yang memang sudah panjang hingga menutup alisnya. Midorima sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia harus membawa topic rambut itu muncul ke permukaan, padahal dia tahu betul aksi apa yang akan Akashi lakukan jika dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. “Aku potong,”

Gunting itu terbuka namun Midorima menyenggol tangan Akashi dengan tangan terikatnya. “Hentikan,”

“Apa yang kaulakukan? Aku hanya ingin memotongnya karena jadi kotor, jadi bau, kau tak suka,”

“Rambutmu tidak kotor apalagi bau, aku masih suka, lagipula itu gunting kertas,” Akashi diam. Dia menaruh guntingnya di lantai. “Coba, kau lepaskan ini dulu,” Midorima mengangkat tangan terikatnya.

Akashi melepaskan dasi yang menyiksa urat nadi Midorima itu. Darah di kelingking dan jari manis Midorima belum berhenti dan terasa ngilu sekali. Akashi menyedot darah itu pelan dan dia sedikit menyukai rasa amis dan asin yang berbaur dengan ludah di rongga mulutnya. Midorima mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

“Hei, tadinya aku akan memotong penismu malah,”

_Astaga._

“Bercanda,” Bibir ceri Akashi mengembang namun matanya sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

“Kau tidak terlihat bercanda,” Midorima menghela nafas panjang. “Aku yang akan memotong rambutmu, ponimu sudah panjang dan jika kaubiarkan nanti mengganggu pandangan,” 

“Aku juga ingin memotong rambutmu,” ucap Akashi.

“Ah … tidak usah, kau sedikit berbahaya jika memegang gunting,” salah-salah yang dipotong malah telinganya. “Oh iya, ini alasan yang akan kuberikan pada gadis itu, ketika dia melihatnya, dia akan mengerti,” Midorima merogoh saku celananya yang cukup dalam. Akashi menerka-nerka dalam otaknya.

_Mungkinkah … cincin?_ Pikiran Akashi memang tidak pernah meleset.

Midorima membuka sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam lalu menyelipkan cincin berwarna perak itu di jari manisnya. Tidak ada pemanis lain di cincin itu hanya sebuah cincin yang di dalamnya terukir nama Midorima. Akashi pun baru menyadari bahwa Midorima memiliki cincin dengan rupa yang sama di jari manisnya.

“Oh.” Akashi takjub, seumur hidup, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menggunakan cincin.

“Suka?”

“Sangat,” Akashi memandangi cincinnya.

“Lalu, ini,” Midorima mengalungkan sesuatu di lehernya. Kalung dengan rona yang sama berbandul miniatur gunting rambut kecil. “Cocok untukmu,”

“Kau memperlakukanku seperti wanita,”

“Hah? _”_

“Tahun lalu kau memberiku ini,” Akashi menggulung ujung celananya dan menampakan sebuah gelang kaki yang melingkar dekat mata kakinya. Gelang kaki itu berhiaskan ornamen gunting juga. “Lalu setelah aku menindik telinga kananku, kau juga memberiku ini,” dia memperlihatkan anting di telinganya yang juga berornamen gunting. Gunting menggambarkan Akashi, karena dia tidak akan cocok dengan pisau atau anak panah sekalipun.

“Dan kau tetap memakainya, kau memang suka aksesoris,”

“Ya, tapi cincin ini spesial, bukan?”


End file.
